


What Passing Bells by Sahiya and Lightgetsin [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: A Deeper Season Verse Podfics [4]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, a deeper season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of What Passing Bells by Sahiya and Lightgetsin.Summary: The best laid plans of mice and men and Miles Vorkosigan . . .Sequel to A Deeper Season.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Passing Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32440) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin), [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



> Originally posted in 2010

**Title** : What Passing Bells

 **Author** : [Sahiya](http://sahiya.livejournal.com/) and [Lightgetsin](http://lightgetsin.livejournal.com/)

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Miles Vorkosigan (ADSverse)

 **Pairing** : Miles/Gregor, others.

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Summary** : The best laid plans of mice and men and Miles Vorkosigan . . .

Sequel to A Deeper Season.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/32440/chapters/43177)

 **Length** : 9:56:44

Download link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/What%20Passing%20Bells.m4b)

 


End file.
